Less is More
by bxblover
Summary: Sora and Riku have a little debate while they're at a dance club. Riku likes tight, sexy clothes, and Sora likes loose things that breathe. But when the two begin dancing together...who needs shirts? Yaoi. Suggestive actions and dialogue. One shot.


Less is More

Started: 1/3/10. Finished: 6/4/10. (Title found 4:09)

Bxblover/MagzWLBR – Magz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its respective characters, or the characters from other mediums involved in the game.

Sora felt the throbbing of the music inside, nearly matching the throbbing of his heart. No matter how many times he went, the atmosphere of a club still made his heart pound with excitement. His hand clenched into a fist and he looked down at Kairi. She smiled up at him, her golden arms wrapped around his. "I love this place. The people are different every week, but they always play great music!"

He nodded in agreement, looking up at the colored neon sign. "Yeah. It's a great place to spend Saturday night."

A man up ahead in a leather jacket put his hand over his mouth. "Okay people, have your money ready so we can keep the line moving."

Sora lifted his over-sized shirt to dig into his pockets. He growled in frustration as he had to dig for their funds.

Kairi backed away and put a hand on her hip, striking a mild pose. He knew she loved going to clubs for more than just the atmosphere. She was wearing skinny-fit blue jean Capri's and gold strap sandals with weird bangle bracelets. Up top she had a purple tank that was cut low enough anyone who chose to could see the effects of her push-up bra.

Sora chose a more simple dress, since he just liked to dance at the club and talk to his friends. He wore a white t-shirt that was loose enough to sweat in and still be comfortable, along with his regular black pants that had too many pockets. With a satisfied smile he pulled out the crumpled wad of bills and passed some to Kairi. The line was long, but they were near the front.

Patiently waiting for the line to progress, he leaned against the nearest stanchion, bracing his foot on the base. As he was staring up at the sign with club's name in bright pink, he felt a warm arm slide around his neck. The loose hold suddenly snapped into a playful headlock. "Whoa, hey hey," he yelled in protest, and reached behind himself to jab at ribs. He turned around to smirk at his captor.

Riku pulled away, rubbing his upper stomach with a grin. "Hey guys," he said gamely, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kairi smiled at him. "Hey Riku, lookin' good!"

Sora took a moment to give Riku the once-over. He was wearing dark green pants and a tight black shirt with long sleeves. "What the hell is that shirt?"

Riku frowned, at the question. "It's not a shirt, it's under-armor."

Blue eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? It's like a thousand degrees in there!"

"We go in there to get hot anyway, why waste time," his friend said, winking.

Sora rolled his eyes and backed up. "Here, we'll make a space in line."

The silver-haired teen waved his hand flippantly. "Nah, this one's on me," he said, and walked straight through the front doors.

Kairi shook her head in wonder at their friend. "I don't know how he does it," she said as Sora pulled her closer.

"I don't either," he agreed. But soon Riku reappeared with a smile, waving them in. "But I'm glad he does," he said, smiling back as they walked past the throng of people.

The club was very dark, save for the rotating lights, the disco ball in the middle, and a candle or two at each table. The trio quickly picked a table and watched the thick group of people dancing between flashes of light. There were only two stools at the table so Riku stood by Sora, dancing and snapping his fingers. He smirked at Sora, who was tugging at his shirt to keep from sitting on it.

"And you have the nerve to bitch at the way I dress, look at that ridiculous shirt. You can't even move in that thing."

The brunette pursed his lips in annoyance. "I can move just fine, thank you."

Kairi had to shout to be heard over the bass, leaning forward from across the table. "I think I'll get us something to drink."

He looked back at the bar, and saw a line just as long as the one outside. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her thin red hair waving over her eyes. "I'm parched. Besides, it's best to start off hydrated." Her thumb hitched over to the dance floor. "Why don't you guys get us a spot out there?"

Sora shrugged. "Fine with me. Riku?"

His older friend nodded and led the way to the floor.

They chose a small space between different circles of people and started dancing. The music was good tonight; there was a lot of actual music, not just pulsing of the synthesized bass. As they moved it didn't take long for Sora to notice the sweat forming on Riku's brow. He smirked in satisfaction. It was pointless to dress like that. Black wasn't a good color on him, and he would soon be too hot to dance and enjoy himself.

The smirk vanished however when a short blonde girl tapped Riku's shoulder and said something in his ear. Sora rolled his eyes again. He didn't need to see this.

He turned around, still dancing. But he was greeted with a few stares; of some of the girls surrounding them. His eye caught a cute girl in a black skirt with an orange wig…at least he hoped it was a wig. He smiled to himself and started doing his best moves, his shirt fluffing away from his body with his movements. She looked at one of the girls she was dancing with, a red head, and her hands cupped the air. The girl with red hair turned and looked at him, and gestured at his shirt before both of them started laughing.

Sora frowned and blushed. He turned back around in embarrassment. When he looked up he noticed Riku actually wasn't dancing with the blonde girl. That was unusual. His friend would usually dance with someone for a whole song before he traded off for another partner.

He got close enough so his friend could hear him. "What happened to the blonde?"

Riku frowned in reply. "She just wanted to know where I got my shirt."

Sora laughed, and relayed what just happened involving _his_ wardrobe choice.

The older teen laughed ruefully. "Well, we both suck at picking clothes. Who cares?"

The brunette grinned and nodded, but before he could say anything else there were certain hands on his hips and a knee between his legs. They were still moving, at least Riku was.

Sora looked at him in helpless confusion, but the silver-haired teen merely shrugged. "If we're gonna stand this close to each other we might as well dance together."

He remained still for a moment, blinking. He then shrugged back, and put his hands around his friend's neck. The idiot was a great dancer, but his neck was moist and hair was sticking to his face. He was burning up and there was evident sweat on his face. Irritated, Sora reached down and yanked up the stupid under-armor.

Riku was thrown off, and he stopped moving while his friend quickly removed his shirt. His brows furrowed in angry confusion. "What the hell?"

The brunette tucked the shirt into one of his many pockets and put his fists against his hips. "You're not getting it back."

His lips twisted in a vicious glare, but Sora wasn't fazed.

"Look, you're obviously too uncomfortable and you're not impressing anyone. Get over it!"

The older teen suddenly reached down and whipped off Sora's shirt, leaving him wide-eyed and shocked. "What the hell?"

They weren't the only shirtless males in the club, in fact many of the guys didn't even enter the building wearing shirts, but he felt incredibly exposed. He only took off his shirt in public if he was going swimming.

Riku cocked his head smugly and crossed his arms. "You're obviously too comfortable and you're not impressing anyone. Get over it!"

He about went off; that jerk couldn't compare his attempts to stay breezy with-

He started dancing again, this time his hands around Sora's waist.

A little disgruntled, he was unresponsive at first, but then Riku turned them around and he happened to catch the girl in the orange wig staring at them with her jaw dropped.

'_Yeah! Take that!_' He thought to himself, a little vindictively.

He put his hands on his friend's arms to let them rest on his shoulders, and started dancing again. He even gave a little twist so the red-head could see. At their shocked stares he almost stuck out his tongue in petty satisfaction.

"Feel better now," He heard against his ear.

The girls started talking to each other, and together they disappeared out of the throng of dancing people.

"Definitely," Sora said, and leaned back to talk some more, but he suddenly found himself staring at Riku, his athletic body writhing and undulating among the flashing lights. A particularly wide twist made one of Sora's feet leave the ground. His hands squeezed reflexively so he wouldn't lose balance. '_Whoa…_,' he thought to himself; wowed at the thick muscles in his hands. He stopped moving again, a little surprised at the direction his thoughts were going.

"What's the matter?"

"Ye-you-I…" He stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from the attractive flesh before him.

Riku's mouth was slowly turning into an intrigued smirk. The brunette didn't want to admit what he was doing so he spat, "You're distracting me!"

His friend grinned, took his hand, and spun him around. Blue eyes widened at their position, and he actually let out a whimper of shock as the older teen slid his hands against the front of Sora's thighs.

So he wouldn't bring them any closer than they already were, he shouted over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Riku leaned forward, resting his chin on a thin shoulder. "You're not distracted anymore right? So start dancing!"

He pressed down on the younger teen's legs, shoving their writhing bodies together. The brunette gasped before he heard, "Lean back. Enjoy it."

'_Was it just me, or did he say that a little…seductively?_' He licked his lips, allowed his upper body to lean against the older boy, and they continued to dance. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he let them dangle at his sides. He felt a little nervous. He'd never danced with the aqua-eyed teen before. Aside from standing in the girl's spot it wasn't bad. What did he have to worry about anyway? They were best friends; they liked to play pranks once in a while, but ultimately Sora trusted him with his life. He was in good hands. Besides, the guy really knew how to dance.

He finally allowed his hips to move as the song changed. This one was a little faster, the throbbing of the bass heavier. Their movements sped up, and Riku threaded their hands together, bringing them to rest over Sora's stomach just above his belt buckle. Their fingers lay over his belly button, a place where he was very ticklish. He wriggled, trying to escape the touch, only to find the older teen's hard body at his back. He tried to keep moving as he assessed the dancing figure behind him: the muscles were firm, but the skin itself was very smooth, and the legs enclosing his own were strong and warm.

His breath became heavier, and his lashes fluttered as his friend started to grind against him. He freed his hands and reached back, letting them slide up and down his dance partner's legs, encouraging their enthusiastic movements. He felt the whoosh of air as the silver-haired teen growled against his neck at the gesture. The large hands pressed harder on his thighs, bringing their mid-sections closer together. Riku began grinding harder, and Sora quickly became aware that there was a hard, masculine body pressing against…well, his _ass_. A moan spilled from his mouth of its own accord at the thought. The grinding was turning into lunging, and the younger teen found himself responding, throwing his hips back against the other boy.

The aqua-eyed boy let out another huff of hot breath and moved his hands to Sora's hips. He used his grip to increase the pressure against the brunette, who gasped in pleasured reply.

Before he became aware of what he was doing, Sora turned his head back, where his partner's lips eagerly fused with his. As their lips melded he buried his left hand into silver hair, bringing their mouths closer. They felt the music and the crowd disappearing, the only existence lying between their dancing bodies. The brunette tilted his head, asking for more contact.

The older teen ripped their mouths apart, whirled Sora around and cupped his cheeks before kissing him again.

The blue-eyed boy stood on his toes as he eagerly slid his tongue against Riku's, running his hands ran up and down a bare chest. Sora felt warm hands wrap around his back, holding him close. He had no idea how long they remained in that spot, kissing hungrily through the flashing lights and pulsing beat. He _did_ think he heard the song change when they finally broke apart…

They stared at each other with kiss-swollen smiles and Riku said, "I guess either way you do it, going shirtless is better, huh?"

Sora laughed in delight and kissed his friend's cheek before leaning into a hug.

"Hey!"

They looked up, and Kairi approached them with a water bottle in each hand, her blue eyes wide. Judging by her red cheeks and amused expression she had witnessed a lot of their little interlude.

"Oh I'm _never_ leaving you two alone in a club again."

**I'd like a little more constructive criticism on this one please. I like it, but I'm debating on going back and fixing a couple things because I wrote it so quickly. So if something confuses you, please feel free to let me know. Don't misunderstand! If you like it I'd love to hear that too. ;) This is not related to Quaking Hearts, but I hope to have a prequel to that posted soon. Hope you enjoyed this! (Also, please bear in mind that club songs are typically about ten minutes long.)**


End file.
